Within Arms Reach
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Chapter 2: Take Me There. . . They made it! But they all have been separated! How is everyone going to find each other and their Digimon too?! Lotta SORATO in this one, minor TAKARI. MICHI hints! Read and Review, please?? ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Within Arms Reach  
~*~Ice Angel~*~  
  
Chapter One: Missing you  
**Hello! I decided not to continue "Moving On" because I haven't gotten a single review for my latest chapter, so I figure nobody is reading it. So, in light of that, I have decided to start a new storyline called "Within Arms Reach". I'd tell y'all the plot, but I want you to read it (and review it ^_^) yourselves. Well, on with my lil ficcie!**  
It was six in the morning. The dew was shining from the plants and trees in the small grove where eight children, three girls and five boys, slept peacefully on the ground. The sun was beginning to rise, sending rays of light through the treeline and scattering little dots of brightness over the sleeping kids. A young man with dark brown bushy hair opened his eyes and squinted through the light, glancing around and doing a mental head count, his light hearted chestnut colored eyes scanning the campsite carefully.  
'They're all here. Good.' the boy thought as he rose and walked through the woods in search of food for the morning. It was his job to find food for his crew, since he was the leader after all. Plus the other kids appointed him the official "Food Finder" since he woke up first every morning. He carefully picked his way along the stream line, plucking red raspberries and other fruits from their bushes or trees. Something snapped behind him, and the young man tensed. Suddenly, the boy was on the ground, a firey redhead looking down at him cheerfully, her cinnamon eyes glimmering in the morning light.  
"Good morning, Tai!" the girl chirped as she helped the boy up. Tai glowered at the girl, then smiled.  
"Morning, Sora. Why are you up so early?" Tai replied walking through the woods as he spoke. Sora looked around and inhaled the morning air.  
"I don't know, I just woke up, that's all." Sora stated as she helped Tai pick fruit for breakfast. Soon Tai's shirt was full of fruits, so he and Sora made their way back to camp, where six other kids were sitting by the fire they'd made the night before. A tall blonde boy and a slightly shorter blonde boy walked over to Tai and Sora. The taller boy spoke first, his blue eyes sleepy but clear.  
"It's about time! We're all famished here!" the blonde joked, his voice nonchalant and smooth.   
"Yeah, I'm a little famished myself, isn't that right Matt?" The younger boy added, looking up at the other boy, who smiled.  
"You're a bottomless pit anyway, TK!" Sora quipped as the foursome walked together to the other kids at fire. A shorter boy with dark spiky hair looked up from his laptop and pointed to a chestnut haired girl sleeping by a large rock.  
"Mimi's still sleeping you guys." the boy pointed out. Another boy with bluish black hair rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you Izzy, or shall we call you Captain Obvious?" the other boy said sarcastically. Izzy stuck his tongue out at the blue haired boy and turned to his computer again.  
"Joe, you hungry? Tai has breakfast." Sora said to the blue haired boy, who smiled and grabbed some fruit. A small girl with hair a little lighter than Tai's walked up to the sleeping Mimi and shook her gently. Mimi opened her brown eyes and looked into the other girls' brown eyes angrily.  
"Kari! I told you not to wake me up!" Mimi cried menacingly. Kari jumped back and held up her hands.  
"Tai's brought breakfast." Kari said quietly. Mimi's eyes widened into large pools of brown.  
"Show me the way!" Mimi shrieked as she leapt up and ran to Tai, who still had food in his shirt. Seconds later, there was nothing in the shirt as Mimi had gobbled it down. Everyone rolled their eyes and continued with their daily routines.  
Later that morning, the eight kids began walking through the forest, gazing at the bright colored flowers and animals along the way. Matt sighed, attracting the attention to him.   
"Do you guys miss the Digimon?" Matt asked, his voice showing his desire to be back with Gabumon, his Digimon partner. The others nodded as they remembered their partners also.   
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Tai said, concentrating on the crest he still wore around his neck. Again, the others nodded.  
"Four years is a long time." Sora stated sadly, recalling Biyomon, her partner.   
"And time is normal there, so they're still around. According to my calculations, if the Digiworld's time had remained faster than Earth's, they'd have surely died by now." Izzy declared as he typed figured into his computer rapidly.  
"I think the Digidestined should find their way back!" Mimi proclaimed happily. Smiles washed over the teenagers as the thought registered in their minds.  
It had been a pretty long time since the eight of them had seen the Digiworld. Joe, the oldest of the Digidestined at sixteen, was twelve last time he saw Gomamon. Matt, Tai and Sora were all eleven then, and now at fifteen, missed Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon, their digimon greatly. Izzy and Mimi were fourteen, making them ten last time they set eyes on Tentomon and Palmon. Kari and TK were only eight when they went to the Digiworld, and now as twelve year old kids, the memories of Gatomon and Patamon were fading fast. Each kid carried their crests with them everywhere they went, a constant reminder of the fight they fought and the friends they made.  
"Then it's settled. After this trip, we find a way to the Digital World!" Tai exclaimed. A chorus of 'yeah!' and 'all right!' followed Tai's proclamation.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Within Arms Reach  
~*~Ice Angel~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Take Me There  
**Hey again! Thanks for reviewing my story! This is the next chapter of "Within Arms Reach". There will be coupling in this chapter, but I'm not going to tell you. . . . .sorry, but I want to be demonic and make you read the chapter! Anyway, on with the story.**  
  
Izzy tapped away at the computer in his room, trying desperately to find his way into the Digital World. It had been a week since Tai and the others had decided to find their way back, and since that day, Izzy had worked nonstop on finding the way in. The door to Izzy's room opened, and Mrs. Izumi walkled inside with a glass of juice.   
"Izzy, are you thirsty? I brought you something to drink." Mrs. Izumi asked kindly. Izzy didn't look up, he simply continued to work feverishly on his task.  
"No thanks mom. I have to find the way back." Izzy replied absently. Mrs. Izumi sighed and put her hand on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy stopped working and looked up at his mother quizzically.  
"Izzy, you've been working on this all week! Don't you want to spend summer vacation outdoors?" Mrs. Izumi commented.   
"I'd rather spend my summer trying to get back to the Digital World." Izzy stated before turning his attention back to the computer screen.   
"But son, what if you aren't meant to go back?" Izzy's mother cried, exasperated. Izzy stopped typing.  
"I know you left a part of you there, but it's been four years. Maybe it's over. . . . " Mrs. Izumi trailed. Izzy sighed heavily, his dark eyes sad. He looked back at his mother and stood up.   
"Maybe you're right. I'm going to go over to Tai's and try to have fun today without worrying about the Digiworld." Izzy answered, grabbing a small backpack and stuffing his laptop inside it before pulling it onto his back. Izzy kissed his mom goodbye and hurried out the door toward Tai's house.  
'There must be a way to get back. . . .' Izzy thought as he walked distractedly down the street to Tai's building. He walked up a few flights of stairs and down to the end of a long hall, where he stopped at a blue door with "Kamiya" written on the brass nameplate. Izzy knocked a couple times, and after a minute of listening to shuffling feet, the door opened to Tai and Kari, who smiled brightly and let Izzy inside.  
"Hey Izzy. What's up?" Matt called from the couch. Izzy plopped down beside Mimi, taking off his backpack.  
"I got kicked out of my house for the day. My mom says we'll never find a way to the Digiworld." Izzy explained. The room was silent as the five teens looked at the floor sadly. Mimi spoke up quickly, catching everyone off guard.  
"E-mail Gennai! That's what I would do!" Mimi babbled. Matt rolled his eyes, annoyed to extremes.  
"Don't you think Izzy would have tried that?!" Matt cried, exasperated. Izzy looked at Tai, then Kari, then Matt, then Mimi. His eyes were bright and sunny.  
"I never thought of that!" Izzy proclaimed. The Digidestined jumped up and practically ripped Izzy's laptop out of the backpack and plugged it into the phone line quickly.  
"Hurry up and E-mail him, Izzy! I want to go back!" Kari exclaimed excitedly. Tai stopped Izzy before he pressed the 'send' icon, his eyes serious.  
"Maybe we should wait. Let me call Sora, Joe and TK." Tai reminded. Matt nodded, and walked to the phone, dialing his brother. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and there stood the last three Digidestined. TK walked up to Kari and took her hand in his shyly. Kari looked up at TK and smiled.   
"You don't have to be shy, TK." Kari whispered, smiling. TK smiled and squeezed Kari's hand a little. Izzy gathered everyone around his computer and got ready to send the e-mail.  
"I sent eight attachments. They should represent us, if I calculated correctly. When Gennai opens this mail, we'll be transported to the Digital World." Izzy said triumphantly. Everyone began chattering as Izzy sent the message into cyberspace. After ten minutes, nothing had happened, and the teenagers were getting discouraged. Suddenly, TK let out a cry of shock and stepped back from Kari, who was beginning to fade slowly. Everyone stared in shock at Kari, who faded quicker anf quicker.  
"Kari! I. . . .hey, I'm fading!" Tai called. Sora and Matt looked down at their own hands, which were becoming transparent.   
"It's working!" Izzy yelled happily, watching himself fade out. Joe, TK and Mimi shouted as they too began to fade out.   
"I'm afraid. . . ." Sora whispered, her voice distorted slightly. Matt looked over at his friend and took her hand in his.  
"Don't worry, we're here. You can hold my hand." Matt offered, his voice distant. Kari vanished completely, followed by Tai, Matt and Sora. Joe and TK disappeared next, followed by Mimi. Izzy stared incredulously at where his friends once stood. The door opened, and Mrs. Kamiya walked inside her home. Upon seeing Izzy, now almost completly invisible, Mrs. Kamiya screamed.  
"What the . . . . Izzy!? Where are you. . . . Tai . . .Kari!!!!!" Mrs. Kamiya babbled crazily. Izzy smiled and waved.  
"Tell our parents that the Digidestined are going back!!" Izzy called as he vanished into thin air.   
Matt landed on the ground with a heavy thud. He looked up at the clear blue sky and began to sit up, only to be knocked down by something heavy that also fell from the sky. Matt moaned and opened his eyes to see Sora lying on top of him, her big eyes staring at Matt intently.   
"Hi." Matt said calmly. Sora smiled and kept her gaze on Matt's blue eyes. Matt got up on his elbows and grinned.   
"Hi." Sora replied. She immediately took notice of the position she and Matt were in, and got up quickly, dusting herself off nervously. She hoped nobody saw her and Matt the way they were laying, though she admitted to herself that she wouldn't have minded staying that way for awhile. Matt got up also and stood next to Sora, looking around.   
"Where are the others?" Sora asked, refering to no one in particular. Matt sighed and looked around the site of their crash landing.   
"I don't know. We are all probably separated. I hope TK is okay." Matt replied seriously. Sora shivered in the chilly breeze that blew through the dark green trees. Matt took notice and handed Sora his black pullover sweatshirt. Sora accepted the shirt and pulled it over her bare shoulders.  
"Thank you, Matt." Sora said quietly. Matt nodded again and walked through the woods, Sora following quickly.   
Tai opened his eyes and looked over at something lying next to him. He instantly stood up, shaking the girl gently.  
"Kari. . . Kari wake up." Tai pleaded, his voice worried and frightened. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed.   
"She's okay, she's sleeping. You both had a hard fall." TK stated as he sat next to Tai, holding Kari's head in his lap. Kari stirred and looked up at Tai and TK.  
"Wow, that was one fun ride, huh?" Kari joked as she sat up and rubbed her head gingerly.   
"Have you found the others?" Tai asked the blonde. TK shook his head, and Tai slumped his shoulders.  
"We must have been separated when we fell. They must me here." Tai said pensively.  
'She must be here somewhere. . . . ' Tai thought, referring to Mimi, his girlfriend.  
"I know you're worried about them, especially Mimi, but they've been here before, and they will take care of themsleves." Kari said reassuringly. Tai nodded, agreeing with his sister.   
"So what should we do now?" TK asked. Tai looked around him and stood up. TK stood also, helping Kari stand up as well.   
"I say we walk until dark, then make camp. we're sure to run into some of them somewhere." Tai decided. TK and Kari agreed, then walked through the valley in search of their friends.  
Mimi, Joe and Izzy walked thorugh the desert, trudging along slowly. Mimi had been complaining since they'd landed, and it was getting on Joe and Izzy's nerves.  
"How do we get out of this sand trap! It's going to ruin my hair!" Mimi whined. Izzy rolled his eyes and walked beside Joe, leaving Mimi lagging behind.  
"Can we stop? I'm tired!" Mimi complained. Izzy turned around and glared at Mimi.  
"You were just saying how you didn't want to stay here, and now you want to stop and rest? No way." Izzy yelled, frustrated. Mimi's brown eyes filled with tears as they continued the trek toward water.  
"It's okay, Mimi. The sun has baked Izzy's brain. We'll stop in a little bit." Joe reassured, making Mimi smile slightly. Izzy slapped his forehead with his hand, making both Joe and Mimi laugh harder.   
"I don't know what's so funny! We're walking in a desert, and we don't even know if the others actually made it or not." Izzy mumbled. Mimi gasped loudly.   
"You mean Tai might now have made it?" Mimi cried with horror. Joe shook his head and put his hand on Mimi's shoulder.   
"He made it. He's Tai, remember?" Joe stated, trying to keep Mimi from crying again. Izzy softened, and turned.  
"I'm sorry, Mimi. I'm just frustrated. I didn't think we'd be scattered all over the Digital world." Izzy apologized. Mimi hugged Izzy, and accepted his apology, then kept walking through the yellow sand toward water, at least that's what they hoped they were heading for.   
Soon the blanket of night was falling onto the Digiworld, enveloping everything in a dark shadow. Sora and Matt sat beside a small fire, finishing what was left of their fish dinner. Sora put the fish bones down and sighed.   
'Of all the Digidestined, why did I have to be alone with Matt? Does the Digiworld not know that I have a crush on him?!' Sora yelled mentally. Matt threw his bones into the fire and layed down on the ground beside the fire.   
'She really is a pretty girl, but she's your friend, and you can't risk it, Matt. Friendship is too important to put on the line just because of some feelings.' Matt thought as he stared up at the starry sky.   
"It's kinda cold out here, isn't it?" Sora said, shivering. Matt glanced over at his friend, who was facing the other way.   
'Please don't be offended, please don't be offended. . . . ' Matt prayed as he moved over to Sora and wrapped an arm over her midsection. He heard Sora gasp slightly, then felt her cuddle closer to him. Matt rested his head on Sora's head, his breath tickling her neck ever so slightly. Sora felt herself grow warmer as Matt took one of her hand into his. Matt breathed in the scent of Sora's shampoo, and sighed quietly.  
"Goodnight, Matt." Sora whispered. Matt hugged her closer to him and smiled, his eyes closed.  
"Goodnight, Sora." Matt replied, falling asleep soon afterward.   
Tai kept and eye on TK and Kari, who cuddled closely as they slept, their noses inches apart. Tai sighed and layed down close to the fire, trying to keep himself warm.  
'Mimi, where are you?' Tai thought miserably, his mind constanty on his girlfriend. He covered himself the best he could with his light jacket, shivering involuntarily. He thought of Mimi, and wondered if she was warm enough. He hoped she wasn't alone, that at least one of his fellow Digidestined was with her to take care of her.   
'Goodnight, Mimi. . . . ' Tai thought as he closed his eyes.  
Mimi slept contently between Joe and Izzy, who insisted on her sleeping between them to keep her warm.   
"Tai will be glad we took care of her, right?" Izzy asked. Joe looked over at Izzy, who was looking nervously at his sleeping friend.  
"Yeah, he'll be grateful, I think. Why are you bringing this up?" Joe asked. Izzy let out a sigh and layed down.  
"I just hope he knows that the three of us would never do anything, because I know they're together, and I don't want him to suspect. . . " Izzy explained.   
"He's not going to expect anything. Go to sleep, Izzy!" Joe interrupted, closing his eyes and beginning to snore quietly. Izzy shrugged and went to sleep also.   
The sun shone brightly in Tai's tightly closed eyes as he struggled to remain sleeping. He rolled over to his other side, finding more sunlight pouring into his face.  
'Something so wonderful . . . . . yet so damn annoying!' Tai thought. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. Tai looked over at TK and Kari, then smiled. TK was laying close to Kari, their noses still inches apart. TK's arm was around Kari's waist protectively as they slept peacefully in a shady patch under a small tree. Tai poked TK in the ribs, making him stir and awaken, stretching and yawning loudly.   
"Good morning, sleepy head." Tai said semi-cheerfully. He was still a little worried about Mimi. TK looked at Tai, then Kari, then leapt into the air, swinging his arms madly. His face had a look of pure terror plastered on it as he realized that Tai had caught TK sleeping beside Kari.  
"I swear, Tai, I didn't do anything! I don't even know where I am right now!" TK babbled crazily. Tai smiled a lopsided smile and tried to calm TK, who was running nervously around the campfire.  
"TK, we're in the Digital World. And I don't care that you slept beside Kari, but if it's ever anything more than just sleeping, I'll destroy you!" Tai reassured carefully. TK blinked a couple times, then sighed with relief. Kari sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Tai. . . TK. . . . oh we're still here, aren't we? I had a dream we went home." Kari stated as she got up, still drowsy. Tai sent TK out into the woods to gather some food for breakfast and extra for the afternoon.  
"So, how are we going to find the others?" Kari asked as she sat next to her brother. Tai shook his head and looked at the ground.  
"I know you miss her. But she's okay, I know it. Be patient, we'll find her." Kari added, putting her hand on Tai's to reassure her big brother. Tai smiled slightly and turned to face TK, who had already returned from gathering food.  
"You wouldn't believe the stash that's out there!" TK exclaimed, tossing a bananna-like fruit to Kari, then handing one to Tai. The trio munched on the fruit TK foud before returning on their quest to find the rest of the Digidestined.  
Sora woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She felt so warm, like she had an electric blanket around her. Realizing she didn't own an electric blanket, Sora's eyes shot open. She felt something behind her, keeping her warm by being cuddled very closely to her.  
'Oh. . . .my. . . .GOD!' Sora's mind panicked as she tried to move without waking whatever was behind her. Sora slowly shifted to face Matt, sleeping soundly beside her. Sora let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed. She nuzzled her head closer to Matt's, and felt his arm around her waist toghten a little, bringing her closer. Sora felt Matt's breath on her neck as he sighed softly. She looked at his closed eyes, praying that he'd wake up and smile one of those knock-you-off-your-feet smiles. Slowly, two blue orbs were exposed from under heavy eyelids. Sora looked right into Matt's eyes as he looked into her crimson ones sleepily. Then, without warning, Matt smiled brightly.  
"Good morning. . . " Matt whispered, his breath tickling Sora. Sora smiled and kept her gaze on Matt.  
"Good morning." Sora replied, knowing that soon Matt would move away from her and get ready to look for the others.   
"Did anyone tell you that you look really pretty in the morning?" Matt asked suddenly. Sora blushed a light red and grinned.   
"You don't look bad yourself." Sora replied seriously. Matt looked into Sora's eyes and closed his lightly before moving in and kissing Sora's lips gently. Fireworks exploded as Matt and Sora kissed for the very first time.   
'Wow!' Matt thought, dazed, but still kissing. Sora's head was spinning as she returned Matt's kiss delightedly.  
'Please, don't let this end. . . . .don't let this end . . . . . . don't. . . . .let. . . . .this . . . . . end . . . . . ' Sora pleaded mentally. Matt opened his mouth and pried Sora's mouth open with his tounge, which Sora welcomed happily. Their tongues danced around in each others' mouths as Sora and Matt continued to make out, getting more and more into it with every second.   
The planet stopped moving, everything quit its original motion. Nothing moved, the only ones in the world were Matt and Sora. Together, bonded by a kiss they both had hungered for. They kissed passionately as Matt sat up, bringing Sora up with him. He put both of his hands around Sora's waist as Sora brought her arms around Matt's neck, running her hands through his blonde hair wildly. The need for oxygen became clear, and Matt parted with Sora, panting heavily. Sora was also breathing heavily, still holding Matt in her arms.   
"Wow. . . . " they chorused quietly, still gazing into each others' eyes hungrily.  
Izzy, Mimi and Joe trudged through the desert quietly, one following the other in a single file line. Mimi lagged behind, then hit the desert floor as she collapsed onto the sand. Izzy looked back, and ran to Mimi, followed by Joe.  
"Holy Lord, Tai's going to kill us, because we killed Mimi!!" Izzy yelled, freaking out completely. Joe rolled his eyes and tried to wake Mimi, who'd passed out from the heat of the desert.  
"I should have been nicer, I should have taken care of her, I should have-" Izzy rambled. He was cut off by a smack on the face from Joe.   
"She's not dead! She's just passed out. Help me carry her to that grove of plams over there." Joe interjected as he struggled to pick Mimi up. Izzy grabbed Mimi's feet and stumbled with Joe over to the trees.  
  
**So that is chapter 2. . . . . you like? I need more Takari I think, but reviews would really help me make this story the best it can be! So what are you waiting for? Click that mouse!Write that review! Send it on in! And thanks for reading my fic!!**  
  



End file.
